


just break me into small parts

by Odasakus



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Arc-V verse, Character Study, Edoryo, Gags, M/M, Mentions of Fubuki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 02:36:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14558991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odasakus/pseuds/Odasakus
Summary: They say soldiers used to have sex with each other to strengthen their bonds.Supreme Commander Edo Phoenix and Kaiser Ryo, Deserter, wouldn't quite use those terms.





	just break me into small parts

Edo eyes the red scarf in the other man’s hands.

 

“What’s that for?”

 

“I’d rather not talk tonight. Gag me.”

 

He grinds his teeth as he takes it, wrapping it around his hands. He peers up at taller man, nodding curtly, he shifts his arms and ducks his head to allow the mantle to be removed.

He watches the Kaiser place it on the dresser before returning to him.

 

“Undress, then. I wasn’t expecting you, give me a moment.” He says shortly, pushing himself into his role. There’s something off tonight, maybe it’s him, maybe it’s Ryo, or maybe it’s them both. He’d rather use this experience for the same means as usual; distraction.

 

The first time they slept together, Ryo had still been on their side, not yet a deserter wanted for the treason of his role as the gold star of Academia’s Force. Their first evening in Xyz, Edo holding a damp cloth to a wound on Ryo’s temple, they’d pointedly not looked at one another afterwards. He’d finally broken the silence once they were both dressed, Ryo sitting with his head in his hands at the edge of the bed when he returned from his shower.

_Soldiers used to have sex with each other for stress relief._

_That’s exactly what this was._

They both knew it wasn’t true, but it had been the easiest way to appease them both.

 

When Ryo had gone AWOL, he’d forced himself not to care he’d be without their recreational activity, had been beyond pleased when the man had shown up at his door a few weeks later.

They talked every other time they met, discussed their plans without giving too much away. He suspected Ryo wasn’t so much working _with_ the resistance as he was somewhere in between, aiding them without committing. He never used the name of anyone he spoke about, and Edo made a point not to reveal his strategic moves.

 

It was… relief. Sharing things without revealing too much detail allowed them to achieve both a distance and an intimacy that the spoils of war stripped them of, that the confines of Academia’s teachings refused them.

 

Yushou Sakaki had somewhat sullied their arrangement. Ryo had told him of the man who wielded smiles like it could defend against soldiers, and brought solid vision to the refugees of the invasion, spoke of how taken everyone seemed by their mentor. He’d been here since long before they’d arrived, but Ryo had remarked at how foreign he still seemed. It hadn’t been difficult to figure out that Yushou was the one to spearhead the resistance, and as Supreme Commander, it had been his task to personally hunt him.

He hadn’t expected to be sought out instead, petitioned for a duel by the man, with a wager of making him smile.

 

He’d thought of Ryo, felt the weight of the mantle he bore, and pressed his lips together, agreeing with certainty he would be victorious.

He was undefeated, after all.

  


Ryo didn’t approve of his fixation to get revenge on a man who had run from him despite winning. Something about it ran firmly against Ryo’s personal beliefs. It’d been a week before they could have sex again, Edo’s mind too occupied, overrun by his deep confusion and panic, to focus. Ryo had tried to offer guidance and he’d lashed out, Edo snapping that he didn’t get chewed out by Noro for missing meetings to deal with Ryo’s particular brand of condescension.

  


Now, he removes his clothing and shivers lightly in the cold air. Heartland grows colder every day, and he knows it’s a result of their advances. He turns to Ryo, who is already nude and kneeling on the bed.

He steps close, taking the ends of the scarf and slipping it around his head, tying it off and raising the fabric for Ryo to grasp in his teeth. He tightens the gag and feels himself stiffen at the soft grunt and swallow from the other man.

 

He cards a hand through his hair before pushing him down on the bed. He throws a leg across him and climbs on top.

He sits on Ryo’s waist, tracing a line down his chest with his nail, pressing more firmly as he moves, until Ryo’s breath hitches and his hips rock upwards when the skin threatens to tear. He smirks, wrapping his hand around himself, he works his dick slowly, enjoying the sheer hunger in the other man’s eyes.

Edo jerks himself off until he’s fully hard, swiping his thumb over the slit and smearing it along Ryo’s abdomen. He moves backwards and wastes no time before taking Ryo into his hand.

He squeezes him, using his free hand to push his bangs back from his eyes, he swoops down and runs his tongue along his length. He savors the muffled moan from above before attending to his task, taking him fully into his mouth.

 

Edo closes his eyes and works him, one hand holding down Ryo’s hip as he shifts and groans, he pulls off and drags his lips lower, sucking love bites into his inner thighs. He smirks when Ryo’s hand grabs him by the hair, lifting his chin to look up at him, the burn in his scalp shooting down his face intoxicatingly.

He reaches back down and jerks him off a moment longer, before pushing Ryo’s hand from his head and leaning across him, reaching into the drawer for the bottle of lube. He tilts his head back and moans breathily as Ryo’s fingers wrap around his dick and jerk him slowly. He lets his eyes flutter shut and enjoys the moment until Ryo stops, grunting impatiently through his gag.

 

Edo smirks at him through thick breath, shifting back to kneel between Ryo’s knees, he flicks the cap and squeezes some of the cold liquid into his palm. Ryo’s hips lift in anticipation, Edo takes the chance to reach for him, finding his entrance and pressing fingers inside. Their arrangement works best with haste and handling one another roughly enough to remind them how much they’re both risking in these exchanges, and Edo’s fucked Ryo enough by now to know that he can work quickly, that Ryo prefers it that way.

He uses three fingers to spread him open, lets himself enjoy the heat, watching with fascination as Kaiser Ryo falls apart beneath him, keening and arching his spine. For the first time, Edo catches himself considering just fingering him until he gets off, something satisfactory in having him come undone at the efforts of just his hands, but his own hardness protests.

He reluctantly removes his fingers and applies lube to his dick, shuffling closer on the bed and adjusting Ryo’s legs as he waits for him to catch his breath.

 

Ryo’s eyes are wide, blown out as he watches him, the rise and fall of his chest steadying–

Edo takes his chance, entering him to the hilt just as Ryo seems to recover, he’s hunched over him ungraciously, but it’s worth it for the way Ryo’s shoulders come up to crowd his face, looking up at him helplessly. There’s desperation in his eyes, and there’s something about that Edo loves. Starting to move his hips, he works slow and deep at first, smirking at the muffled whines that escape the gag.

 

They both tend to either last no time at all, or can’t finish, these days. They’ve passed the stage of embarrassment about either, silently understanding exactly why it happens the way it does, but Edo is determined today, determined to hear Ryo moan his name around the fabric of his scarf, because Ryo is always so _damn_ quiet because of his pride. He shoves his hips against the other man’s faster now, finds himself wishing he could kiss him, so he does the best he can, pressing his open mouth against Ryo’s face, near to his mouth.

 

He hears Ryo’s name slip from his own lips, doesn’t care enough to stop himself, fucking him hard and dirty, willing the heat between their bodies to catch and burn them both, and this goddam room to the ground. It’s building in his belly with every moment, and almost explodes from him as Ryo rakes his nails down his spine. His skin shivers and he arches his back into it, gasping into the cold air.

 

When he recovers, he sees Ryo’s hand wrapped around himself, working furiously to get himself off. Edo brings his own hand down to help, covering Ryo’s and moving with it.

They come at the same time, Edo gasping needily against Ryo’s temple as Ryo moans his name through the gag.

He’s sure Ryo is hoping he couldn’t tell, but he’s too satisfied in the moment to mention it, pulling out of him once he’s come down and collapsing onto the bed beside him.

He closes his eyes and tucks his head against Ryo’s shoulder, doesn’t care about the vulnerability of the action. He can feel Ryo’s other arm moving, untying the scarf from his head to free his mouth.

 

Ryo is panting, hard, but somehow still maintains his tone of quiet condescension as he murmurs. “Don’t chase Sakaki Yushou.”

 

Edo squeezes his eyes shut tighter, brings his arms up and wraps them around Ryo’s. “I liked it better when you didn’t want to talk.”

 

They lie together in the silence and shared body heat for a moment, before Ryo speaks again, quieter and less breathless than before. “Have you been back again?”

 

Edo can tell he’s holding his breath. “Yes.”

 

“How are… things?”

 

The not naming extends to those Edo is completely aware of, apparently. He sighs softly. “Tenjoin Fubuki is fine. He’s taken on a pupil. His grades are slipping, and they’re keeping an eye on him because they think he might also go AWOL.”

 

Ryo says nothing for a moment, and Edo wonders, not for the first time, if the rumors about the two were true.

“Why do they worry he’d do that?”

 

Edo opens his eyes and releases his arm, turning onto his back and looking at the ceiling. “Because Tenjoin Asuka has been missing for three months.” He looks over at Ryo, who has sat up, staring down at the slightly damp fabric of his rebellion scarf, his jaw clenched.

 

“You told me six weeks ago that she was fine.”

 

“I thought she’d return.”

 

Ryo breathes deeply. “Be very cautious, Edo Phoenix. They’ll make a true pawn of fusion of you yet.”

 

Edo frowns. “She’s not your blood.”

 

“You should know as well as I do that blood has nothing to do with it.”

 

Edo considers that, and glances at the rebellion scarf himself. “Does Kurosaki Shun know that you chose to abandon the person you call a sister?” He feels something inside of him twist at the cruelty his own words as Ryo’s hands clench the fabric. His eyes are sharp when they meet Edo’s, searching.

 

“I’m the Supreme Commander of Academia’s Xyz Expeditionary Force, Kaiser. It’s my job to know who is leading the rebellion.” He doesn’t name Tenjou Kaito. He doesn’t need to, he’s done enough to warn Ryo for one encounter.

 

Ryo stands, dressing himself briskly, he stuffs the scarf into the pocket of the coat he’d adorned after deserting his post. “Yushou Sakaki abandoned everyone he helped here. We… They want to find him as much as you do. The rebellion may not welcome you with open arms, but they’d certainly appreciate an ally such as yourself if you were sincere about it.”

 

“You’re a deserter, you don’t get to tell me what to do.”   


Ryo is almost out the door, pauses to glance at him again. “You’re better than this.” He mutters. “I don’t know when i’ll see you next.” It feels like a confirmation he won’t.

 

When Edo looks up again, he’s already gone.


End file.
